


bang bang into the

by fantasprite



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, brought to u by Shitpost.pte.ltd, post-reveal, pre-reveal, shipping if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasprite/pseuds/fantasprite
Summary: ....glass door. On a viral youtube clip.CAT FAIL: Cat Runs Into Glass Door on French Bakery Programme, but featuring ur local cat boi, chat noir.(in which several characters also make a cameo, and i realise that my fic writing experience composes of 50% shitposts)





	bang bang into the

'Here, we will see what surprise Tom Dupain has prepared for our jury! Oooh, how lovely...' 

[The camera now cuts to a scene outside the bakery.]

[Chat Noir is running very fast, the camera pans to him from a distance, and as he gets closer it reveals that he has resorted to running on all fours, his baton nowhere to be seen.]

Chat 'a literal black cat' Noir, in a shocking twist of events, is not feeling lucky today. He has lost his baton along the way of being chased by an Akuma, and could only hope that the original plan of having Ladybug using his baton works out somehow. It's ok, he trusts her, and happy(lady?) go lucky, right?

He turned around to see the Akuma still at his tail, he yowled, ran even faster and then suddenly-

**BANG!**

[Chat Noir's Head] has successfully [Touchdown] with [Bakery Glass Door], [Pain] will ensue in 3...2...1

[Chat Noir + 10 damage]  
[Chat Noir - 50 pride]  
[Chat Noir + 1000 embarrassment upon realising that he is being filmed]

And more importantly, the Akuma is _still_ on his tail!

He ignores (or at least he tried to) the shouts of concern and muffled giggles from the film crew, and led the Akuma further away from the civilians, because he is a decent person with a sense of responsibility. Potential head trauma who? He don't know her. What he do know, is the warm lingering feeling of being fussed over by Ladybug after the Akuma, and the warm also lingering feeling of soreness on his head.

Then the clip goes viral on YouTube. Sigh.

'Dude, check it out! Chat Noir is hilarious in this!' Nino nudged him.

Adrien, slumped over the table, groaned and watched the video that he has seen at least a thousand times at this point.

'You know, I don't think that the video is that funny after all. He might have gotten hurt, or seriously concussed!' Marinette pointed out quickly.

Nino at least has the decency to look a little ashamed, and Marinette just became his favourite person in the world.

Years later, after the masks fell from their faces, Marinette still kept that position.

When you are partners/best friends for that long, you tend to accumulate a lot of blackmail on each other.

This is no blackmail, but when Marinette realised that Adrien Agreste is indeed the cat boy who got his head rammed into her parents' bakery doors on a viral YouTube video, it took a look from Adrien to never bring it up, _ever_. Though she still catches him looking warily at the bakery doors every once and then.


End file.
